


Expressions of Interest

by Kit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: watch_them_run, Discworld allusions, F/M, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/pseuds/Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory, bravery, and team-building in the 51st Century. An archaeologist needs people, and Nine has no idea whose shadow he has crossed. Sneaky AU (or IS it?): Nine/River, with a touch of Jack. And L-Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressions of Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [styromgalleries](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=styromgalleries), [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



> **Archaeologist seeks team:** Interstellar operation. Funded by Felman Lux and willpower. The Library.
> 
> “Are you brave? Are you glorious? Are you gorgeous? If you’re all that, and think running is the next best thing to fossicking in old books, then I need you – Professor Song, rm 11, Luna University.

It wasn’t the strangest recruitment notice he’d ever seen, but it came close.

It was tapped to a bollard— _taped,_ in the 51st Century? Must have been an archaeologist involved with that level of anachronism—its white paper surface catching the sun. An old typeface, too. Old and odd, though this _Professor Song_ , whoever he was, had signed with a deep, blue, handwritten scrawl.

“Is that a call for expressions of interest, or _expressions of interest_?”

Jack’s hand was warm on his shoulder—a new, steady human heat to contrast with warm sun on leather. The Doctor didn’t bother turning. “Where’s Rose?”

“Still enthralled by the unicorns. You _really_ should have warned her.”

He couldn’t resist the wink. Not for anything. “And spoil the fun? Never.”

“I still want to know about this _come-hither_ professor.”

“You would.”

“Brave, glorious, and gorgeous?” Jack put his free hand to his heart, grinning. “Doctor! If you’re going to let me know how you _feel_ —“

“—Ah, shut up.”

Jack laughed, freeing the Doctor’s shoulder to make a rather languid salute that doubled as a quick fix of his hair. “I knew a Song, once.”

“And did it start, ‘ _There was once a man from Rexrastapicary?’_ ”

“One day, Doctor, all this judging is going to get you in trouble.”

“It hasn’t already?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “She lasted a week at the Time Agency before it became, in her words, ‘ _Dull_ , you great idiot.’”  The man affected a low, rather raspy drawl, then smirked. “Still, a week was long enough to know each other biblically.”

“You probably covered _several_ religious texts by day four.”

“She _did_ like reading.”

The Doctor sighed, examining the paper. “Creepy place, The Library. Near sacrilege to say so, of course.”

“Understatement, now?” Jack snorted.  “Doctor, you’ve your own _dance_ for museums! And this place is—“

“—Bibliographic glory and all that, yeah. I know. But it‘s also a planet. An entire planet that _still_ used 3x5 cards when the system needed airing. And there was the L-Space, of course.”

“L-what?” It was a tough job, playing the Doctor’s straight-man.

“L-Space.”  He nodded happily.  “Mad, _fantastic_ stuff. 20 th Century Earth had that bit right—and I’d always thought the place would look better with an orang-utan.”

“One man’s confusion is another’s—”

“—there was always _something_ in the dark, though.”

“…raging kink. Excuse me?”

“The Library. There was always something, well, _there_. With the books.”

“Librarians?” Breathless, hopeful tones.

The Doctor sighed.

“So what you’re telling me,” said Jack, “Is that you’re curious.”

“I’m always curious, me.” The Doctor straightened, shoulders clicking. “What I’m _saying_ , Captain, is that I think I’m going back to University.” He beamed. “Been a long time since I’ve meet an archaeologist. Worst that could happen is that I’ll point and laugh.”   


End file.
